


True Identity

by Maozy321



Series: Synchronization [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321





	

**Gather**

"Everyone meet in the dining hall," Indra dispatched through her built-in communicator.

Indra reached over and pat Sloane's shoulder. "You are an odd one, Callie."

"Please don't touch me," Sloane stated, glaring at the ground.

Indra removed her hand but couldn't really understand why her synced pet acted like so. She had seen many cyborgs and humans have difficulty with theirs and some were occasionally replaced at whim. All preferred the creatures from Planet Anthromorph but they were very rare to catch unlike this one.

Indra sighed as they reached the dining hall entrance. "I am going to introduce you to my crew and the other pets. Behave, okay?"

"Like I have any other choice," Sloane grumbled.

Indra walked in with Sloane begrudgingly trailing her shadow. Sloane could smell 25 cyborgs including Indra but only see nine. There were 14 pets excluding herself and she recognized two scents.

"Well look at that," chuckled one of the male cyborgs. "Captain finally got herself a pet and a pretty one at that."

"Shut up, Murphy," grumbled the one next to him.

"Thank you, Bellamy," Indra cleared her throat. "It looks like we won't be leaving anytime soon with the huge hole near our entrance. Raven, get to work and be careful. We also happened to have landed ourselves on the Planet Anthromorph meaning Callie here is our third catch from this place. The rest that isn't staying with Reyes to repair the ship need to get out their exploration gear. We are going to have a chat with the locals and secure a hiding place until the ship can fly again."

"What does that mean for my group?" the Latina huffed. "Can't leave me defenseless."

"You get Monty, Jasper, Maya, and their pets, including your own," Indra stated. "You'll be safe as long as you don't stir up trouble with the locals."

The briefing finished quickly and Sloane memorized the cyborg crew. It became apparent that they were running and hiding from space pirates. The space pirates want their pets to sell as slaves especially any from the Planet Anthromorph would fetch a high price.

\+ - + - +

Night fell and Sloane was taken to Indra's room by the captain herself. Indra gestured at Sloane to take the bed but she refused, taking the empty corner of the room.

"If you get cold, you're welcome to join me," Indra sighed before getting ready for sleep.

Sloane waited for Indra to sleep before silently crying. She felt stupid for letting herself get caught and she couldn't free herself without dying.

The rules of synchronization were simple. Once synced, both the synchronizer and the synchronized have 72 hours of vulnerability where if one gets injured so does the other. Killing oneself would kill the other and there's a low chance of survival. As soon as the 72 hours are up, both would be able to communicate through telepathically at long distance. Linked emotionally too.

The synchronized loses their freedom to their synchronizer and can be traded or sold at will. But there are also laws in place protecting the status of the 'pets'. She could become free again through servitude but it would take years before she could see Anya, Reed, and the rest of her family again.

People came into the captain's room. Sloane sniffled and dried her tears as they got closer. They were familiar.

"Sloane," they stated.

"Mom," Sloane grinned sadly at the real 'Callie'. "Aden."

The three hugged each other and huddled close. Aden and Callie had gone missing five years ago during a hunt festival. They were assumed dead after finding traces of humans and cyborgs. Their kind were careful to not get caught but some were unlucky.

"Indra is not so bad," Callie informed. "She cares a lot for the pets on this ship."

"I can see that," Sloane stated. "But we all know I can't be a 'pet'. I am the queen now."

Aden sighed and leaned into Sloane, "Don't you some time wish you weren't?"

Sloane smiled sadly, "I do, Aden, but life isn't that way. Also we missed you two although we assumed you were dead. Lexa will be so happy to know you're alive, Aden."

"And what about the king?" Callie smirked. "How does he fare?"

"Better once I figure out a way to get us freed," Sloane answered. "You have a six months old grandson. His name is Reed."

Callie leaned close and pecked Sloane's cheek. "I would love to meet him. I take it Anya has been doing her job exceptionally well?"

"She has, mom," Sloane chuckled softly. "I got myself into this mess."

**Move**

When morning came, Indra was greeted with the sight of three cuddling Anthropomorphics in the corner of her room. 'Callie' stirred and curled tighter into a ball. Her movement woke the other two who stretched out their limbs.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and everyone was ready to get a move on. Indra informed everyone of the plan before they moved out. Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Maya, along with their 'pets' stayed behind to get the ship back in working order while everyone else followed Indra and their appointed guides - 'Callie' 'Kelly' and 'Cory'.

\+ - + - +

Sloane stopped when they were five miles out. Indra quickly gestured for everyone to stop and go to defensive mode. They dropped from the trees, so many Anthropomorphs gathered in offensive modes.

" _Stand down,_ " Sloane stated lowly but they didn't until Anya came forward and signaled at them.

"You're surrounded," Anya gritted. "Drop your weapons and we won't kill you."

Indra glanced around before relaxing and tossing her weapon down. All members of her crew copied and waited.

"Even the hidden ones," Anya growled.

Indra frowned and did as asked. The others followed knowing it was best to follow orders to ensure survival.

" _Tie them up!_ " Anya shouted as she walked up to Sloane. " _I got you._ "

Sloane nuzzled Anya. " _You came back for me._ "

Anya pecked Sloane's forehead and rubbed her back protectively. " _I always will, my love._ "

Once every member of Indra's crew was tied up, they started moving again. The speed picked up when there was a roar from a mechanical beasts.

"Damn space pirates!" Anya cursed as she used her powers to lift the ground. " _Lexa, lead your team and distract the beasts. Gustus, take your team and my team to support Lexa. Go now!_ "

Indra and her tied up crew watched as the Anthropomorphs disappeared silently around them. Sloane rolled her eyes and started pushing them towards the opened ground. Once they were secured, Anya closed the earth above them. Lights appeared around them, showing them a path.

"Where are we?" Clarke grunted, taking a step at Sloane.

"Underground tunnel," Sloane growled at her. "It's safer than up there with the space pirates and their metal beasts. It's also why it's difficult to find any of us."

"Where does it lead?" Indra asked, pulling Clarke back.

"Polis," Aden answered. "Our capitol."

Sloane whistled and giant prairie dogs appeared. One in particular went up to Sloane and sat up, holding its paws out. Anya reached into her pockets and pulled out a huge tasty seed, handing it to the creature. It took the eat and ate it quickly before going down on all fours. Sloane got onto its back first as Anya helped their so called prisoners on the backs of the other prairie dogs, pairing them up by two.

"Hang on tight as best as you can," Sloane informed as Anya joined her.

\+ - + - +

The capitol was above ground and very beautiful as they saw from the castle tower. The underground path collapsed on itself when they got out. The giant prairie dogs disappeared to where they came from. Anya, although she didn't want to, had to cut Indra and her crew loose. They were waiting to speak with the queen.

"So where is she?" Murphy grunted. "She sure likes to make us wait."

"Quiet Murphy," Bellamy huffed. "Unless you want us to die."

The old retired king burst into the room they were waiting in. Anya stepped in front of him to stop him from causing damage. He growled but stopped upon seeing 'Kelly'.

"Callie," he stated. "You're still alive."

Indra raised her brow when 'Kelly' moved away from the group towards the old king. "Elias,  _it has been a long time. I was taken by space pirates but rescued by these cyborgs. They mean no harm._ "

" _It is not up to me anymore,_ " Elias stated. " _Only Sloane can decide their fate._ "

**Queen**

Sloane, dressed in her royal garmets, strolled into the room with little Reed in her arms. Indra and her crew were shocked to see that Sloane was the queen. Sloane ignored them, taking her son over to meet his grandmother.

"Mom,  _this is Reed,_ " Sloane smiled.

Callie beamed and took the baby into her arms. She coddled him as Sloane finally acknowledged the cyborgs, specifically Indra. She walked right up to her and slapped Indra.

"That was for not letting me go," Sloane huffed. "You and your crew will be safe here for the time being. You and your general or second in command will follow me. The rest will be shown to their rooms."

Indra cleared her throat, "You heard the queen. Clarke, you're with me. The rest of you, behave."

"How do we know you aren't going to kill us?" Murphy grumbled.

"Your weapons will be given to you upon getting to your room," Sloane stated. "Also please avoid synchronizing with my people. It's basically marriage and trading us if the most horrible way to die. We live by the rule, one mate, one synchronizer. However there are exceptions to the rules. Callie, Aden, come along with me."

"Of course, my queen," Aden grinned. "Will Lexa be joining us?"

"Yes, now come along," Sloane stated with a twinkle in her eyes. "We have much to catch up on. Anya, come meet us when you're done."


End file.
